Koi Koi Seven
is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Morishige and published by Akita Shoten. The story features a fighting squad of six girls (Koi Koi Seven) belonging to the Gokoh Academy who fight daily to protect the Earth's peace and future, as well as the hopeless Tanaka Tetsuro. ''Koi Koi Seven began its serialization in the shōnen manga magazine Champion Red in 2002 and ended in 2006. The series was adapted into a thirteen-episode anime television series, which broadcast between April 4, 2005 and June 26, 2005. Plot summary Tetsuro Tanaka is transferred to Gokoh Academy full of high expectations. However, expectations fade with a bad premonition the moment he steps onto the campus and finds all the students except him are girls. A series of strange events fall upon him. Then, six girls who are called Koi Koi Seven appear as his guardians. Army combat helicopters and anti-tank guns attack Tetsuro for no particular reason as he tries to survive each day in the academy. Characters ; :The main character of the story. He receives a scholarship to go to a new high school but when he finds out he is the only boy there things get crazy. He becomes the focus of attention for the entire school. He can't seem to remember the reason why Yayoi always wants to be with him. ; :(long pink hair) The main heroine of the story. She is part of a group of girls who call themselves the "Koi Koi 7". She had apparently known Tetsuro when they were younger. She claims to have a reason for wanting to be with him all the time. She likes crab bread. She also has the ability to fly and has white angel like wings. ; :(short blue hair) She is one of Tetsuro's roommates. She is an expert at many firearms and often is seen pulling them out of nowhere (including a bazooka). She's the most talkative and the one that always gets on to Tetsuro. ; :(long purple hair) She is another roommate of Tetsuro. She can use her hair to form a nearly-impenetrable shield or as an attack weapon. She is very popular in the school. In the anime her background remains a mystery, it only shows her cutting her wrist and blood is flowing out. ; :(green hair) Another one of Tetsuro's roommates. Rivalling Otome for the most flat chest, she is normally calm until provoked. She is the only one who is stronger than Akiwo. She tends the school garden commonly and is generally good friends with Akiwo. ; :(short orange hair) Another one of Tetsuro's roommates. She is very busty and has orange hair. She has "Superman-like" powers like super strength and the ability to fly. But she has mentioned that she has not always been like this. She told Tetsuro that she used to be someone who was very weak and had to be rescued all the time. She explained that she kept telling herself that she should change. She is also a huge fan of "Kinorangers", a Parody of the 1980 Super sentai series Denshi Sentai Denjiman similar to "Power Rangers". ; :(yellow hair, petite) Another one of Tetsuro's roommates. She has a very calm personality which makes her less aggressive than the other girls in the group. In the anime she has been seen "charging up" using a plug during breakfast, also in the group she is the person who gives the orders and information to the rest of the group after analyzing the data. Otome's comments often include words like "incomprehensible," making her "robot-like." Later in the anime she is revealed to be a robot. Even though she is a robot, she still dreams and has feelings like the feelings she has for Testuro, even though she cannot even comprehend those feelings herself. ;Kozoma :(people who joined the school in their senior year) This group includes all six girls in the Koi Koi 7, plus Tetsuro. ; :(short gray hair, black uniform) A mysterious girl with an eyepatch. She is actually the real Yayoi that Testuro met in his past. She was in an accident and her body got replaced. With all her memory erased she is rebuilt as a half-robot but younger, girl called Gantai. Voiced by Nana mizuki ; :(long blonde hair, ponytail) The teacher,who also lives in the student dorm with Tetsuro and the Koi Koi 7 girls. ; :(seen only from behind) The mysterious headmaster who has hidden knowledge about Tetsuro. ; :(long black hair, long skirt) Grandchild of the school's founder. She and her gang, the Gokoh Five, are constantly after Tetsuro. ; :(large golden curls) Second in command. ; :(black hair, twintails) A member of the Gokoh Five. ; :(long violet hair) A member of the Gokoh Five. ; :(large brown curls) A member of the Gokoh Five. ; :(dark brown hair, glasses) A student who is head over heels in love with Satou. ; :(short light brown hair) Another student who is head over heels in love with Yamada. Media Manga The manga of Koi Koi Seven consists of 9 volumes; each volume has about 4-5 chapters in it. The manga includes more information than the anime. Unlike the anime, the manga does have an ending. Anime External links *Official Homepage *Enoki Films * Category:Anime of 2005 Category:Manga of 2002 Category:Shōnen manga Category:Harem anime and manga es:Koi koi seven eo:Koi Koi Seven it:Koi Koi Seven ja:こいこい7 th:ขบวนการกิ๊ก